Untouched
by LostLove2015
Summary: Slightly AU if not fully. Marley has a growing crush on the one person that supposedly hates her, and she doesn't know what to do about it. How will she confront Kitty about all of this, and how will she react? Karley rated M for possible later scenes. (sorry if the summary is bland haha)
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Glee or its characters, they go to their respective owners. I also do not own the song 'Untouched' by The Veronicas.

A Fan-Fic by LostLove2015

A/N: Hey guys! This is going to be a Karley! Well you guys already knew that if you are picking this story :3 Well I am just testing this out, so if you want more after you have read, please leave a review! Well here ya go! This will be in Marley's pov btw.

**Untouched**

My name is Marley Rose and I live in Lima, Ohio. I go to Mckinley High School where I am in the Glee club; of course it is the most ridiculed club in the school, so add that to the fact that I am not popular on any standing and you get a big mess. Everyday is sort of like a living hell to most, but I just shrug it off as I have lived through it everyday of my life. Why, you ask? Well my mother is the lunch lady that is overweight, so being her daughter I will always be ridiculed.

I have lived through all the bullying, physical and mental; I've learned to cope with it through none other than music, and it has helped me out in tremendous ways. Though glee club doesn't bring any good on me in my social life at school, it does bring good to me as I can express my emotions freely without hurting myself and others. I can be me and not have to care what others may think of me. It is my second family in a way.

I have come to realize that over this past year, I have formed feelings for the one person I would've never thought could happen. Kitty Wilde. She is the top 'bitch' here at Mckinley, and has been the most persistent at trying to make my life more miserable than it already is. I don't know why she does it though, as I have done nothing to her. Well I guess having two of the best looking guys in the school drooling over me might be the cause, but I have no control over the fact that they want me.

How these feelings formed for this girl, I have no possible clue. Why should these feelings even be existent? I can't like girls.. That isn't how I was raised, how I was brought up. Before my dad passed away, he was the leading role model in my life, the one that I had to listen to. He of course was one of those strong religious people, so he would cringe at the slightest mention of homosexualtiy. He raised me with a strong hand and taught me to stray away from those types of people. But now here I am, crushing on a girl, and one that hates me at that.

I just don't know what to do about it though, as these feelings are more and more persistent in showing themselves. If she so as much looks in my direction, I get the biggest and stupidest grin on my face. Sometimes if I get a small smile from her (which isn't often), my knees get weak and I have to try my hardest just to hold myself up. I've caught myself staring at her too many times to count now, and I'm scared that she is going to catch me one of these days if she already hasn't.

_Why can't I escape this girl and these feelings..._

* * *

**January 7, 2013**

I woke up to the beeping of my alarm clock. Today was the day I go back to school from the Christmas holidays, and I was dreading it. Normally I would be happy to be going to school, but ever since my _crush_ on Kitty started making itself prominent in my life I can't stand having to go. It is just to hard for me; knowing that if I even tried to befriend her at the most, I would have so much shit coming my way. I was at the bottom of the food chain and she at the top, so it would and could never happen.

After I got dressed and put on a little makeup, I head downstairs and greet my mother. She has breakfast on the table for me so I hurry up and sit down to eat. I give her a big smile because she has made my favorite, pancakes! "Thanks mom!" I say, before stuffing my face with a pancake. I love her so much. She does so much for me, even with the little bit we have. I don't know what I would do without her in my life.

"You're welcome sweetie. Now eat up, don't want to be late for school." she says while going back to her book, then taking a sip of her coffee.

It doesn't take me long to scarf down the rest of the food on my plate, as I am really hungry this morning. After taking my dishes over to the sink and washing them, I walk into the living room and collect my things. "I'm ready mom!" I yell not so loudly to my mother. A couple seconds later she's standing next to me, a smile gracing her lips. "Alrighty honey, off to school we go." She then opens the door and walks out while I trail behind her, dreading the day.

I know something bad is bound to happen, something always does.

_Especially to you._

Oh shut up. You are me.

_Well duh. So what bad thing do you think will happen today?_

I don't really want to know..

_Well I guess we will just have to find out. Ooo look, we're here._

Oh joy.

My mom stops the car in the front for me to get out, and I sadly oblige. Once I am out she is headed to the back of the school. It is only 6 am so hardly no one is here, well accept the Cheerios. And there is one specific one, Kitty, who I see walking just a few feet away. She doesn't see me, or I think she doesn't, which is a good thing. I don't think anything good could come of us meeting up, especially with no one around to witness what she could possibly do to me.

I try to walk as quickly as possible to the front doors without her spotting me, but just as I think I am in the clear I hear her call my name; well a name. I turn around and see that she is just a foot away from me, and she has a smirk plastered on her face.

Oh crap.

**Well here you go guys! Hope you guys liked what I have! I would really like to see what you guys think of it so far, and if you guys want me to write more on it. I know it might be slow right now, but like I said I am just testing this out. So it would be awesome of you guys to leave a review! Thank you guys! -LostLove2015**


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Glee or its characters, they go to their respective owners. I also do not own the song 'Untouched' by The Veronicas.

A Fan-Fic by LostLove2015

A/N: Hello my readers! I hope that everything is going well for you guys and all is good. Well here is the second chapter for 'Untouched', I hope you like it! It would awesome of you guys to review because I love reading what you guys have to say, and it helps to keep me writing (: Well here ya go!

**Untouched - Chapter 2**

This isn't going to be good, something is definitely up. That smirk isn't helping at all either, and those eyes..._ oh those eyes.._ God I got to get a grip on myself, she will undoubtedly be the death of me one of these days. I don't know if I can trust myself to even speak, knowing myself I will most likely say something I will truly regret. But I have to at least acknowledge her, so I guess I will stick with a simple 'hi'.

As I look back up into her eyes I can feel myself becoming more and more lost in them, like she has a hold on me and is dragging me into their depths. I'm brought back to earth when I hear her clear her throat quite loudly, and now stare at a disgusted looking Kitty. Crap, I haven't even opened my mouth and I've done screwed myself over.

_I saw this one coming. I mean come on, if staring at her on a daily basis isn't an indicator then I don't know what is. You were bound to get caught sometime._

I can't help it! It happens every single time, and I just can't help myself from being pulled in!

_It isn't that hard! Just think of something that is disgusting when it begins to happen._

Like what?

_I don't know, I can't do all the thinking for you._

You're my brain!

_So! I need a break every now and then. Just think of, I don't know, week old stew?_

Ewwww... Okay well I guess that will work.

I'm once again pulled back to the now when I hear Kitty speak up. "What's wrong with you? You have some serious problems." she says with a sneer. It is now that I realize that she has gotten closer to me. I begin to back up to get away from her, but bump into the wall behind me. Well now I have nowhere to run, great.

I look at her for a few seconds then avert my gaze to the ground. I can't look at her, not right now. "Um uh.. what did you want Kitty?" I stammer out. It's not like I'm afraid of her or anything... well maybe a little, but hey she is really intimidating for someone who is small. She could most likely take down one of the jocks without any hesitation, so I'm positive she could take me out with ease.

"Oh, I was coming over to ask if you would be interested in coming to a club with me and a couple other girls?" I could hear something in her voice, something that sent a red flag warning that there was an underlying meaning to this. Why would she even bother asking me to do anything with her, let alone be seen out in public with me? Before my brain caught up with my mouth, I was hearing myself respond to Kitty's question. "Sure, I would love to. When are you guys going?"

I looked up to see a devilish smirk on Kitty's face, sending an involuntary shiver throughout my body. As soon as it had appeared it had left, and now a ghost of a smile graced her lips. "We will be going Friday night at around seven-ish. Meet up with us here in the parking lot, and we will all go together in my car." she then turned to walk away, but was stopped when I decided to speak up. "Why are you doing this?" I was scared honestly, nothing about this seems right or good.

Turning around, Kitty cocked her head to the side with a confused look upon her face. "What do you mean, Marls?" Oh so now she has a nickname for me?.. And she wants to play the confused card as well? I know this little game, I play it a lot truthfully. All the time. "You know what I'm talking about. You hate me, remember? So why are you doing this, hmm?" I ask, cocking my head to the side just as she has done whilst my eyebrows knit together.

"I never hated you Marley, I could never hate a person. I just dislike you, a lot. And I'm doing this because I want to move past all of our differences, and get to know each other better." she says with a fake and forced smile. I can tell this is nothing she wants to do, and is just a ploy. But I'm going to go along with it, and act as if I believe her. I want to see where all of this is heading. "Really?" I say, with fake surprise. I put a smile on for show to add for believability, and I guess she's buying it all. Damn I'm good.

"Really. I just want us to work past all of this negativity, and at least be able to get along. So are we still on for Friday night?" I can see she is having fun with this, and so am I. She isn't going to get away with what she has planned, and I will show her I'm smarter than that. "Sure. Can't wait. See you around." I say with another fake smile, well it isn't all fake. I wish this was all never a problem, I wish I had never crushed on this girl. My feelings are what will end up getting me hurt, and alls I will have to blame is my own self. "See you around." she says, then turns around and heads off to wherever she was headed to.

I let out a breath that I didn't know that I had been holding, and lean back against the wall. God what have I gotten myself into? For all I know, she could have a whole lot of her friends going and I could be jumped. Or she might know of my not so secret crush on her, and is planning to out me about it at this club while having everyone from the school there. The possibilities are endless, and I am now freaking out. Why can't I control my mouth in times like this?

_Because you're you, and you can never ever keep your mouth shut._

You're me too! Why can't you stop me?!

_Because it is way more fun to see you screw yourself over, duh._

Gahhh!

I haven't realised that there were people now all around me, until I pull myself out of thought. As soon as I have, the bell goes off and signals for us to start heading to first period. I collect myself and hurry off through the school to my first class of the day. This is going to be a looooong day, a very long one indeed.

...

I had been correct with assuming that today would be long, and it dragged on and on longer than I would have liked. Every class felt like it got longer as the day progressed, and the teachers didn't help as they droned on about the different things we were supposed to be learning. I didn't really pay much attention for once though, as I couldn't help but think what would occur on Friday night. Every single possibility was coming up, and was making me more and more anxious.

Every time I had seen Kitty, whether in the halls or class, I would always be met with that smirk of hers. If I didn't know better, she probably knew all about how I was crushing on her. And that was one of the reasons that kept crossing my mind on why she would actually want me to go out with her to a club, that she knew and she was going to do something about it; make a little fun of it, ruin me even more mentally. That had to be it.

_Well you did it to yourself sadly._

Come on! Seriously? Again, you could of done something as you ARE ME!

_Again, I shouldn't have to do EVERYTHING for you!_

Why do I even bother?

I ignore my thoughts, as I really don't want to deal with this right now. It's bad enough I have almost everyone against me, but now my conscious is too? Wow, I am really messed up it would seem. I mean I guess having arguments with myself is a tad bit out of the ordinary... but I mean, who doesn't? Maybe I should start heading myself more, cause I mean I- or my conscious does make sense some of the time.

_You mean ALL of the time?_

Oh shut up you!

_I am you!_

Whatever!

Maybe I do need some help after all... I mean this plus the fact that I like a girl, there has to be something wrong with me. I guess I'll just have to make an appointment sometime this week, maybe figure out if I really am going nuts..

...

I walk into my room after telling my mother goodnight, ready for this day to be over. I really do hope that tomorrow and the days following are better because I really don't think I can take anymore days like this again this week. As I fall onto my bed, sleep quickly consumes my body and mind and I am out like a lightbulb. Off into dreamland...

...

I wake up to my alarm beeping loudly, and groan with annoyance. I was in the middle of a really amazing dream! I mean I was so close to- and it was so- gahh! Why do the good things always have to end?! I think my mind just loves to screw with my and my heart, knowing just what to do to bring my day to a low quickly.

I crawl out of bed and go over to my small closet, picking out a light blue v neck sleeveless shirt and a pair of jeans. I then walk out of my room to the bathroom down the hall, smelling breakfast being made by my mom. I smile at just how glad I am to have her, as she is the most amazing person in the world I could ever know. She is so nice and caring, never once has she ever thought about herself before she thought about others around her. She is just too kind and loving.

...

After I have finished my shower and eaten my food, my mother and I head off to another day of school. I don't know what is about this day, but it feels way better than it did yesterday. The sun is shining brightly and the birds are singing, and I actually have a genuine smile on my face. Maybe this week will be better than I expected it would be. Maybe..

* * *

**Well I hope you guys liked this chapter! If you did, it would be amazing of you guys to review and favorite it! (: I love getting to read what you guys thought, and I am most certainly open to ideas and suggestions! And they sure do help with getting chapters up faster (; Well anyways i bid you, my lovelies adieu until next time. - LostLove2015**


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Glee or its characters, they go to their respective owners. I also do not own the song 'Untouched' by The Veronicas.

A Fan-Fic by LostLove2015

A/N: Hey guys! I hope you are enjoying the story so far (: The chapters are getting longer as well ya'll, this is cause I'm getting more and more ideas in my head as I right. Well here is the next chapter, Enjoy! P.S. Ya'll it would be so graciously wonderful of you guys to leave a review, I really want to know what ya'll are thinking on each chapter. I also take ideas :3

**Untouched - Chapter 3**

_**Wednesday - 9:30 a.m Doctors Office**_

After school yesterday, I decided to take my own advice and seek medical attention. So here I am today, at the doctors office, waiting to be seen. I'm having second thoughts on this though, I mean whatever is going on with me can't be too bad. I don't even think that it is necessary, all of this, now that I think of it. I'm just gunna get up and leave without a trace.

I look around the small office and see no one in sight, so I stand up and quickly yet quietly make it to the door. As I stick my hand out to grab the doorknob, I hear a voice behind me. "Marley Rose?" I turn my head and see a nurse with a clipboard looking directly at me. Well crap. Now I have no way of getting out of this.

_Well it is your fault in the first place for setting up this appointment. So you gotta deal with what you brought on yourself._

Well it's your fault for driving me to do it!

_You're the one arguing with herself._

...I guess so...

Maybe I did do the right thing? But isn't this normal for people, to argue with themselves internally? I mean it is Man vs. Himself, one of the many conflicts we talk about in English. So I can't be that bad off.

I turn fully around to face the nurse who has blonde hair and what seems to be brown eyes. She sorta reminds me of Kitty with the hair and her height, but her eyes don't come close to Kitty's hazel ones. I give her a small smile and nod my head before walking over to where she stood. "That's me." I say, getting a bit more anxious.

"Alrighty, well the doctor will see you now. Come with me." She leads the way down a narrow hallway that is dimly lit by the fluorescent light bulbs above us. A chill involuntarily runs through my body as we walk, and I can't help but become a little scared. This place is giving me the creeps, big time. I just really hope I don't get a whack job for a doctor; that would be the end of the straw for me.

We finally stop in front of one of the many doors in the hallway, and she leads me into it. All the walls are a white color and there is nothing upon them, no pictures hanging or posters, just a plain white room; it felt as if I were in a quarantine area. The nurse who had walked me here had now gone and left me all alone with the door shut. There was no sound except for the beating of my heart and my breathing.

This is so not something I really want to be doing, but I'm scared for my sanity in all of this. I do think that I might just be overreacting though, because well I'm me. Sometimes I should really think these things over before doing them, it would save me from doing a lot of stupid things. Like now for instance. The doctor is just going to think I'm a wack job even more than I think I am for actually coming for these reasons, and that isn't going to help me out one bit.

I'm pulled from my thoughts when I hear the door open, and turn to see an older woman with blonde hair standing in the door way. She has hazel eyes just like Kitty's, and she doesn't look to be any much taller than her as well. Wow, even in her facial features she looks like Kitty.. She could be her twin if I didn't know any better. She shuts the door behind her before walking over to a chair right next to where I sat, and opens up a folder with my name on it. Before I can say anything, she is speaking to me.

"Hello Miss Rose, I'm Amelia Wilde and I will be your doctor for this time. Let's start with why you are here, shall we?" She has a gentle smile gracing her features with soft eyes. She looks at me expectantly, waiting for my answer.

Oh. My. God. It's Kitty's mother! Oh god oh god oh god... This is so not good. Okay I need to breathe and act normal, I'm most certain she doesn't know anything about me other than the stuff she has to know for her job. And I don't think Kitty ever talks about me, I mean why would she? I take a deep breath before answering Kitty's mother. "Well, I know you will think I'm crazy and all, but I think I'm going nuts. I have arguments with myself internally, and I don't think this is really normal.." I trail off.

I look up slowly to see she is just smiling at me, no look of disgust or look of 'this chick is crazy'. No, she was simply just smiling reassuringly. "Well Marley, there isn't anything to worry about. This is normal for everyone, I even have those moments every now and then. It is just something that occurs when you are conflicted with yourself on issues and choices."

I look at her with a small smile, twiddling with my fingers. "Really? Are you positive there is nothing wrong with it, with me?" I'm scared she is just yanking my chain and messing with me, because she is Kitty's mother after all. The younger Wilde had to get her attitude and the way she acted from someone, and it could of well been her mother. Kitty is quite the actress as well, and her mother could of also passed that down to her.

"You're quite the healthy young lady Marley, so I would say nothing is wrong. Unless there is something that you're not telling me?" she asks with a little smirk and chuckles. I can't help but let out a little laugh of my own, but one that is short and unsettling. I do have something else, but I don't think I can talk to her about it as it is about her own daughter.

_Well if you don't say a name, she won't know._

True, true. For once you're being helpful instead of annoying, thank you.

_Well I can see and feel that this is really bothering you, so I will play nice for a little bit._

Again, thank you.

I close my eyes and take a steadying breath before I speak about the _Kitty problem_. "Well... I sorta um.. I think I have started to like this girl I go to school with, and I don't think this is normal and that there has to be something wrong with me. My dad always taught me that homosexuality was wrong and that I would go to hell for doing it, and I just don't know what to do about it." I let out in a rush. God it actually feels good to get this off of my chest.

I look at her and see that she still has that soft, reassuring smile on her face. Maybe Kitty didn't get everything from her mother, maybe she got her attitude and all from her father. Her mother and her are total polar opposites it would seem, except for the looks. I look at her expectantly, waiting for any kind of break in her smile or attitude, but nothing happens. "Well dear, I can tell you that this is also normal. On my standings on how I see things, you aren't going to go to hell for liking another girl. God loves every single one of us. He has a plan for every single person, and that plan is different for everyone. As long as you know where you stand with him, then you will be alright."

Wow. She doesn't think of me any differently, or as some sick person.. I wonder if Kitty is just as accepting as she is? It would be amazing if she was, but I don't think she would actually ever have any kind of feeling like I do for her, towards me. It's a nice thought to think though, as I can only dream and wish for it to actually ever happen. "So, there isn't anything wrong with me? Nothing at all?" I say once again. "I'm just overreacting like a hormonal teenager does?"

She chuckles and shakes her head yes. "Yes, you are completely fine and normal. You are just concerned too much is all. Now is there anything else you would like to talk about?" she gives me a questioning look before looking down at the papers in front of her, writing down some things I can't really see. I wonder what she is writing.

"Actually that was all really. I'm sorry if I wasted your time." I look down at my hands and blush a little. I am a little embarrassed that I came here just to talk about how I thought I was going nuts for talking to myself and about liking girls. She must think I am a weirdo or something, just wasting her time.

"No no, you didn't waste my time. No one's really here haha. But seriously, you thought that there was something wrong so you brought your concerns to the doctor. That is a good thing to always do. So don't be embarrassed about it either, as you really didn't know what was and is going on with you. Trust me, everyone goes through something along your lines at some point." she gives me another reassuring smile before standing up. "Well I guess we are all done here, so you may go and get back to school. Here is your doctors excuse, and you can be on your way. Have a wonderful day."

I take the excuse and smile back at her. "Thank you for everything. You too have a wonderful day Mrs. Wilde." I then follow her out of the room before parting ways with her. I walk down the long, quiet hallway and out into the waiting room. I give a quick goodbye to the receptionist, and exit the building. That went a little better than I thought it would, and I am happy for that. Now it's time to head to school.. I wish I didn't have to.

I begin to walk the short distance to the school, in the surprisingly warm weather of January. I was going to bask in the nice weather while I still could, before heading to the hell hole they call school.

...

After making it to the school, I checked in and went to class. When I entered I saw the face of the familiar blonde that has been filling my mind for the longest time now; the smirk that had been on her face everytime we seen each other, gracing her lips one again. She sure has something planned for Friday, and it is going to be bad I just know it. I just wonder what is going on in that head of hers, I would love to know what is making her smirk like that towards me. I can only imagine the things she is thinking of.

The rest of the class period was filled with kids talking back and forth, and the teacher sitting at his desk while playing on his phone. This class was the most laid back class I have had in a while, and I sorta appreciate it a lot more now that I have more things going on in my life. I now have time to think of what I was going to do Friday, and how I was going to foil Kitty's little plan.

...

The whole day had went on better than expected, but there had been a couple of bumps along the way. Both Jake and Rider had been those bumps, and they were very annoying ones indeed.

_**(Earlier on in the day - Marley's Locker)**_

I was standing at my locker, going through my stuff before I left for home, when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I jumped in surprise before turning to see that it was Jake. He had his normal smug grin plastered on his face like he knew he was going to get something. I smiled slightly to him while trying to shrug off his hand. "Hey Jake." I say.

He keeps the smug grin and leans against the locker next to mine. "You and me, Friday night." I can see a glint in his eyes, and can tell he has something planned.

"I can't. I already have plans. Besides, haven't I already told you that I don't really like you like that?" I say, raising an eyebrow and closing my locker door.

"Oh.. And yeah, but if you gave me a chance then maybe you would start to like me. Come on Marley, just give me a chance?!" he says, putting on failing puppy dog eyes.

Before I can say anything, Ryder come strolling up with a huge grin on his face. "Hey Marley! I was thinking, would you like to go out with me on Friday night?"

I guess he has had a huge confidence boost because he just asked me out in front of Jake, and he knows how Jake really likes me. I can see Jake eyeing me and him, waiting for my answer. "Sorry Ryder, I already have plans." I give him an apologetic smile. "And I don't have any sort of feelings for you romantically speaking. I don't have those feelings for either of you." I say eyeing both of them.

"Come on Marley, just give me a chance! Please? Just one little date?" Ryder asks with puppy dog eyes.

"If anything, she would go out with me before she did you." Jake said, getting up into Ryders face. "Ain't that right Marley?" he asked me, not moving from his position in front of Ryder.

"Guys, knock it off. It isn't going to happen. I'm sorry, but you guys are going to have to stop this. I'm not trying to be mean or anything, I just don't see you guys as anything more than friends or possibly brothers." I can't help the sigh that slips past my mouth as I lean my head against the locker.

"Why?" Both of them say in unison. God, will they ever just give up?

"Because, that's just the way it is. Again, I'm sorry." I then turn to walk away, but am grabbed by my wrist by what looks to be Jakes hand. He has a tight grip on my arm, so I can't walk anymore further. "Let go Jake, please."

"Not until you tell me who you would rather date. Me or him?" I can see the anger building up in his eyes, and it is scaring me. I don't know what I should say now; If I say Ryder, Jake will snap and if I say Jake, Ryder will snap. It's a lose lose situation on either part.

There was now a crowd of people around us, watching the situation unfold. Before I could speak however, a small blonde being Kitty, had appeared out of no where and was now in front of the three of us. I was actually very happy to see her, more than I usually was, because she could possibly help me out of this. I look at her with a begging expression, asking for help. And thankfully, she silently agreed to my plea.

"Let go of her Puckerman, before I have to make you." she said in her usual tone of voice with a slight glare.

"Why do you care? I thought you hated Marley?" he shot back with a matching glare.

"First off, you NEVER grab a girl and hold her hostage. Secondly, I never hated her, just strongly disliked the girl. Now, don't make me repeat myself." She stood her ground, watching Jake. Waiting for him to let me go.

After a couple of minutes he finally gave up and let me go, giving me a weird look. "I'm.. sorry Marley. I souldn-" he was cut off by Kitty.

"Oh cut it with the fake apology, just go. I'm pretty sure she's tired of your sorry ass at the moment."

He once again sent a glare towards her, but turned around and marched away. God am I happy that he has left, he is really scary sometimes. Ryder had left when Kitty showed up; I don't think he wanted to have to deal with this big mess anymore. I was happy for that though, I mean he didn't do much but ask me out so he shouldn't of had to worry about getting his ass handed to him by Kitty.

I looked over to where Kitty still stood, and gave her a small smile. "Thank you for doing that. I don't think it would of ended well if you hadn't." She looked at me and nodded her head once before walking away down the hall, and out of the school.

_**(End of Flashback)**_

I settle down in my bed, getting comfortable to go to sleep. Today was a long day, but it all ended pretty good actually. Maybe Kitty was actually turning a new leaf, and was actually trying to be my friend after all. Only time would tell though, and Friday I would get to find out if this little hang out was a ploy or not.

As I lay there thinking about Kitty and everything that came with her, I slowly fell into sleep; cuddling into my pillow with a content sigh, and a smile resting upon my lips. Maybe things were going to do a turnaround for me, maybe my life was finally going to get better.

* * *

**Well there ya have it, chapter 3 of 'Untouched'! I hope ya'll liked it! (: It would be AMAZINGLYAWESOME of you guys to leave me a review, cause I really want to know what ya'll think of it so far; also cause I don't get many reviews sadly ;/ Well till next time - LostLove2015**


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Glee or its characters, they go to their respective owners. I also do not own the song 'Untouched' by The Veronicas.

A Fan-Fic by LostLove2015

A/N: Hello my lovelies! I hope ya'll are doing well, and enjoying your summer break! I'm sorry for no updates for a couple of days, just been working on other things and I'm just plain lazy sometimes :3 Well no worries, I am back now! So here is the next chapter! Please R & R, it is greatly appreciated! (:

**Untouched - Chapter 4**

_**Thursday - Lunch Period- Cafeteria**_

Today had started out pretty decent, which was a change. Usually something would have occurred by now, like being slushied or bombarded with all the insults and whatnot from the jocks and Cheerios; gladly none of it has occurred. Something has to be up, and I think I know who's behind all of it. _Kitty._

As I walk through the lunch line, I look all around the cafeteria trying to spot the blonde cheerleader; I have no luck in finding her. That's strange, she's usually sitting with all the other Cheerios, and usually sending me some sort or death glare or smirk. I wonder where she is... I'm broken out of my thoughts when I come to be in front of my mother. "Hi mom." I give her a warm smile. She gives a big smile and places some food on my tray.

"Hey sweetie. Hope you're having a good day."

I smile a big genuine smile. "Actually, I really am. I love you. Talk to you after school." I then walk away, the huge smile still on my face.

Walking through the crowd of people, I spot a table where my bestfriend Unique is seated. I head over to the table and pull up a chair next to her, still smiling brightly. "Hey Unique, how's your day going?" I then begin to pick through my food, eating some and playing with the rest.

"Pretty good actually, which is a first in a long time. How about you?" she asks, giving me a smile.

"Pretty good as well. This is the first day that I haven't been slushied or messed with, and it feels amazing. I wonder what's up.." I can't help but feel that something is going to happen; something inside of me is telling me that I should get out of here as fast as I possibly can, but another part of me is telling me that everything is going to be fine.

"Girl, I'm wondering the same thing. Actually, have you seen Kitty at all today? I don't think I have." She gives me a questioning look, a little bit of worry mixed in. She then proceeds to look around the cafeteria, much like I had just a little bit ago.

"No, I haven't either. I wonder where she is. Maybe she is just sick or something?" I couldn't help but try to believe my own words, not wanting to believe that Kitty possibly had something up her sleeves. I mean, why would she save me yesterday then do something to me the next day?

_Because she is Kitty Wilde the girl that messes with you on a daily basis. Obviously she doesn't actually plan to be friends with you, you know that right?_

You heard her Monday! She said she wanted to get past all this crap that is between us! She is trying to be my friend...

_Do you believe that? Truely, do you believe that girl?_

I-I want to, but-..

_See, even you doubt her. Can't you see that she is just pulling your chain, feeding you all this bull just to get close to you and ruin you? _

It might seem like that, but maybe she is truly trying; just in her own way ya know?

_Trust me on this, I don't see anything good coming out of this anytime soon. Not for you anyways._

Would you have a little faith in her?! Please? Gahh just forget it.

I went back to ignoring my thoughts as they weren't really helping me. I mean I can understand that it all doesn't make sense, but then again what does ever make sense? Kitty said she was going to try, and I am going to take her word on it. I just wish others could have faith in her and all like I do... well part of me anyways.

The rest of the lunch period was spent talking about songs for glee club and the occasional looking around the room for Kitty; I still had yet to see her the whole time, and I was beginning to worry. I know Unique saw this but she never questioned me, and for that I was happy for. I'm guessing she just thought I was paranoid an all, as we had talked about the whole Kitty thing. But I wouldn't doubt that she might of caught on to it being because of something else; that girl knows a lot more than everyone gives her credit for.

After the bell had rung, signaling for us to go to our next period, I had slowly made my way to my class. Maybe I could catch a glimpse of Kitty in the halls, and be reassured that things were all good. Sadly though, I again had no such luck. After I reached my class and sat down, I just blocked everything out that was around me. I didn't pay attention to the teacher or any of the outside things, I just sat there and went off into my own world. All I could think of was Kitty, and nothing else. This girl really has me falling for her, and quickly at that.

In the rest of my classes I did the same thing, just blocked all the outside forces out and concentrated on my thoughts. It wasn't till the last bell, that I broke myself from my thoughts and opened myself back up the the outside world. I quickly grabbed my bag and left the classroom, heading straight to my locker. As I walked through the crowds of people, I could of swore I saw Kitty. I wasn't for sure, as my mind could've just been screwing with me, but I am mostly positive it was her. I could point her out in any crowd, as she is really the only one I see now a days.

As I put my things in my locker, I made sure to keep an eye out for my little Cheerio. Even if it were for just a quick glance, I needed to see her. Just going a couple hours without seeing her drives me a little crazy, so imagine how I feel not seeing her for a whole day. As I'm trying to look for her, I feel a hand rest lightly on my shoulder. I jump as it has startles me, then turn to see who it is. It's none other than Jake Puckerman, and he has that smug, cocky grin that he is always wearing. God, when will he learn?

I shut my locker before turning to look at the boy that apparently doesn't learn, giving him a not so friendly look. "What do you want Jake?" I asked in a bit of an irritated voice. I keep looking around trying to catch another glance of Kitty, not really focusing on Jake.

"About yesterday, I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me. Can I make it up to you tonight, over dinner?" He's still wearing that grin, and boy would I love to knock it off his face. He has the nerve to 'ask me out', after yesterdays stunt; after I've told him I didn't like him like that, will NEVER like him like that.

"No thank you. Now if you could kindly move out of the way, I have some things I need to do." I grab my backpack from the ground, then go to step around the big slab of meat in front of me. As I go to leave though, he steps right in front of me, making me go face first into his chest.

"No thank you? Come on Marley, just accept my apology and go out to dinner with me tonight. I know you want to, so you can drop the 'I don't like you' act. I know you like me." He cups my cheeks in his big man hands, and starts to pull my face to his.

I waste no time in trying to pry myself free from his grip, but he's too strong for my weak form. I try to make as much distance as I possibly can with our faces, and begin to yell at him the best I can. "St-stop Jake! I don't want this, I don't want you! G-get off of me!"

I know I have now gathered everyones attention, and there was yet again a crowd formed around me and Jake. Everyone's staring with wide eyes, as well as pointing their phones at us; some flashes going off here and there, while most people were just filming the whole ordeal. I'm actually really scared at this point, as I don't know what's going to happen next. I really wish Kitty were here to help me out of this one!

Just as I thought this couldn't get worse, Ryder appears out of nowhere. Before anyone can say anything, he has pulled Jake off and away from me and pushed him into a nearby locker. He then proceeds to punch him across the face once; a big hit by the sound and looks of it. "What the hell man?! You don't ever touch a girl without her consent, especially with doing something like that! I mean, come on!" Ryder yells at Jake, who hasn't moved to do anything. He then turns to me and walks over to where I stood frozen, slack jawed. "Are you okay Marley?" he asks with concern.

I look at him, then look back to where Jake still stood holding his jaw, then look back to Ryder. I manage to bring my voice back, and answer him. "Um.. uh.. yeah, yeah I'm f-fine. Um thanks for that.." I trail off, still bewildered by what had just occurred. What. Just. Happened?

_Well, Jake just messed with the wrong person, that's for sure. He just seriously got his ass handed to him! Go Ryder!_

... I just... wow... And I know, I saw it occur. And no, not 'Go Ryder'! Yeah, I'm happy that he helped/saved me, but he shouldn't have gone that far with it!

_Oh you know you would've done the same if you were in his shoes. Don't tell me you wouldn't do something like that, if this would of been Kitty in your place?_

...Fine, but I mean I wouldn't of taken it _that_ far! You know I don't do violence!

_Well I think otherwise. I bet you would do worse if someone were messing with Kitty, I soooo bet that._

Just, shut up.

_Whatever you say, boss!_

Gahh!

As I bring myself out of my internal dispute, I'm met with a hand waving in my face. "Hello? Earth to Marley. You okay?" It's Ryder, and he has a look of concern on his face. I jump slightly at how much closer he has gotten; he is only like an inch or two away.

"Wha? Oh yeah, I'm fine. Just spaced out for a sec. Thanks again Ryder, just please be careful of what you do. I'm pretty sure you're at the top of his hit list now." I say motioning to a still stunned Jake holding his face, a death glare aimed right at the back of Ryder's head.

"Well he shouldn't be doing shit like that, especially to you Marley. You don't deserve to be treated like that, with little to no respect. He's had that coming for quite a long time now, and I don't regret one minute of it." he said with a smirk.

I smiled a little while looking up at Ryder, actually looking into his soft brown eyes for the first time. I get slightly lost in their depths, as I can't help but be pulled into them. With what he has just done, to save me and stick up for me, it really turned me to a whole other side to him. I don't know what was going on, but in that moment I swear I felt my heart pick up pace and my cheeks flush; the feeling of butterflies began to take over. What was going on? Why was I feeling this, with him?

"Well, I guess I'll let you go. See you tomorrow? Well of course I will, we have school." he chuckled to himself. "Um hey, would you like to catch a movie and dinner sometime? I mean, it doesn't have to be a date date, just a friend hanging out with friend thing." he says hesitantly.

I can't help the words that poor out of my mouth in that instant. "Yeah, sure. How about tonight? Say, sevenish?" Oh god, what did I just do!? This is not how things were supposed to happen! Gahh!

_Heh heh.. sorry.._

I am sooooo going to hurt you! What the hell!? I DON'T like him like that! What is your freaking problem!?

_That's not what it just seemed like to me. _

Because YOU did it, NOT ME!

_All your feelings, I'm just acting on them for you as you apparently can't do that on your own._

I. ONLY. HAVE. EYES. FOR. KITTY!

_Okay, okay. Calm down. But I'm just saying, those are your emotions. Maybe they just occurred because he was all like 'super hero mode' and said those sweet words?_

Yeah.. Yeah that had to be it. Besides, this isn't a date date, just a friend thing.

"Yeah, yeah that sounds good. I'll pick you up. See you then." He gave me a huge smile then walked off with his head held high.

As I turn to walk out of the school as well, I am met with the presence of the certain blonde cheerleader that had filled my head all day. The look on her face told me she was pissed, scratch that, way beyond pissed. I don't know what is going on, but I guess I'm going to find out...

I walk towards her slowly, scared of what was possibly to come. As I come to a stop in front of her, I quickly avert my gaze away from her face. I can feel her eyes on me, burning holes through me. "Wh-what's wrong Kitty? Haven't seen you around at all today.." I trail off. God I'm scared to look at her.

"Why you didn't see me was none of your concern. Now, what's this I hear that you're going out on a _date_ with Ryder? I thought you didn't like him?" Kitty spoke through clenched teeth.

"It's n-not a date date, j-just a friend thing. Why are you so concerned anyways?" I ask, finally pushing through the fear and looking up into Kitty's eyes.

"I'm not, just wondering. I hope it doesn't affect our plans for Friday night?" she asks with a stern look and raised eyebrow. God, she can make any look look sexy..

"No, it's actually tonight. So, I best be going to get ready and all." I begin to walk away, but am stopped by a hand on my arm. I turn to face Kitty, who still looks pissed as can be but a little less than before.

"Where is he taking you? I hope he isn't cheap at least." she chuckled dryly. What is her problem? Why does she care so much?

"We are gonna get a bite to eat at Breadstix, then we might catch a movie. Why?"

"Just wondering. Have fun." she says with a blank expression on her face, before walking off down the hall and out of the school.

Well that was.. weird.. Well I guess I should start heading home to get ready. I gather myself before walking the same way Kitty had, down the hall and out of the school. I then walk the little ways home, enjoying the sunshine that broke through the snow clouds. This was just one interesting day, and it still wasn't over yet.

**So Marley has minor feelings for Ryder? What's going on here? How will the _date_ go? What's up with Kitty? Soooo many questions! Well I hope you guys liked the chapter! Please leave a review on what you thought and what you would like to maybe see! I love reading what ya'll have to say! Till next time! - LostLove2015**


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Glee or its characters, they go to their respective owners. I also do not own the song 'Untouched' by The Veronicas.

A Fan-Fic by LostLove2015

**So a big shout out to yhcorb, hockeydegrassi, DARKNESS4311, Hakuna-fuckin-Matata, and John Nighthawk for leaving awesome reviews! I love what all of you have to say (: I'm glad I can keep you guys coming back for more! Well here is the next chapter, enjoy! Please R & R ya'll they make me very happy! :D**

**P.S I will be bringing Kitty's POV into play in this chapter :3**

**Untouched - Chapter 5**

**Kitty's POV**

I don't know what has been going on with me lately. Whatever it is though, it is really scaring the ever living shit out of me. It all started occurring after I asked Marley to go to the club with me and a couple other cheerios Friday; something just snapped inside of me, and I feel the need to actually be nice to her and to protect her. I don't like this one bit.

I hadn't been to school all day today as I was at the doctors office where my mother worked, taking care of a few things as well as just spending time with my mother. I ended up going to school though, but only my last period. I had a test that I needed to take, and I sure wasn't going to have to make it up tomorrow.

After the final bell rung, everyone shot out of their seats and jammed themselves through the small door; I hung back though as I didn't feel like being squished or trampled to death. It took a good couple of minutes for the doorway to be cleared, but as soon as it was I dashed out of the place. I walked in long strides down the hallway trying to get to my locker faster so I could leave this hell hole quicker, bumping into people as I went but not caring one bit. As I rounded the corner, I was met with a big scene. Marley, Ryder, and Jake. Oh this can't be good.

I watch as Ryder pushes Jake into a nearby locker, then proceeds to throw one big hit of the fist into the side of Puckerman's face. Oooo that's had to of hurt.. Ryder then begins to yell loudly at the half white half black playboy. 'What the hell man?! You don't ever touch a girl without her consent, especially with doing something like that! I mean, come on!' That boy actually has some balls, which is surprising for a Justin Bieber wannabe.

After he is done with Jake, he walks over to Marley and begins to talk to her. I can't hear a word he says, but I see that smirk of his. What is that boy up to? I bet he's trying to pull the superhero card to get Marley, and it looks like it is working. I can see something in her eyes, the same something I see when she's looking at me... Woh, hold up! Does she _like_ me?! Ewwww!

_Says the one who 'feels the need to be nice to and protect' her. I believe you also like her._

Shut the fuck up! No one asked you!

_I am you. _

Just shut up already!

_Nahhh I think I'll mess with you a little bit more. Ooooo! So what ya think is going on over there? I bet they are gonna go out on a date with they way Ryder has lit up._

Marley already said that she didn't like either Jake or Ryder, so I doubt it. And besides, why should I care?!

_Well because one you like her, two you like her, and three you freaking like her! Don't even try to deny it, because the gay is pouring out of you! The way you look at her, and that dirty smirk you're always gi-_

I DO NOT LIKE HER! And I am soooooo NOT GAY! The smirk is to throw her off, so I can execute my plan tomorrow night!

_Oh please! Honey, you are gay for Marley Rose! Just admit it!_

I will admit no such thing! That is disgusting!

_Tisk tisk tisk. When will you give up that act, and finally admit your true feelings. It's a shame that you have to lie to yourself, and stop yourself from being happy. _

I swear to god I am going to-

I'm brought out of my internal dispute by none other than the devil herself. "Wh-what's wrong Kitty? Haven't seen you around at all today.."

I don't know whats going on, but an anger takes hold of me and my emotions. I stare at the girl before speaking through clenched teeth. "Why you didn't see me was none of your concern. Now, what's this I hear that you're going out on a date with Ryder? I thought you didn't like him?" I don't actually know if she's going on a date with that sad little puppy dog of a boy, but I took a guess on things.

Apparently I hit it close. Marley begins to stutter out her reply, and I have to admit she is a little cute when scared... Wait! I am not thinking this!

"It's n-not a date date, j-just a friend thing. Why are you so concerned anyways?"

I actually have no clue why I'm concerned, it doesn't make any sense to me either. I can't say that though as I don't need any shit started at the moment, so I use tomorrows plans as an excuse. "I'm not, just wondering. I hope it doesn't affect our plans for Friday night?" I can't help but add a stern look, to make it seem like nothing is up. As I look at her with this expression though, I can see some kind of sparkle in her deep blue eyes and then a small twitch. Well this is... weird..

"No, it's actually tonight. So, I best be going to get ready and all." She answers quickly, as if this was too much for her to handle. She then starts to walk past me to leave, but my hand quickly shoots out to grab her arm. I don't know why, but I feel angered again.

"Where is he taking you? I hope he isn't cheap at least." I ask, then chuckle dryly at what is going on. It's like I haven't any rein over what I say..

_That's because you don't! Me, your conscious, have been talking for you the whole time! I am gonna get things done, as you can't do anything right on your own._

This is ridiculous! Give me back my motor functions, NOW!

_Sorry, no can do! Not till I get what we need!_

I swear-

I'm broken once again by the blue eyed brunette in front of me, speaking. "We are gonna get a bite to eat at Breadstix, then we might catch a movie. Why?" She has a confused look upon her face. I would too if I were in her place.

"Just wondering. Have fun." I hear myself say. Well at least you know how to keep it simple, and half ass make me act like I normally do.

_You're welcome._

No I'm not.

I feel myself gain back my motor skills, and am really happy for that. I don't want to stay here in this awkward position, so I decide it's time to take off and get home. I guess I am just going to have to go on this little _date_ thing... I honestly don't wanna find out that Ryder is just as much a horny ass puppy dog like Jake, cause well, Marley is too innocent for any of that shit.

_Oh save it! You're just jealous of Ryder!_

No I'm not! I do have some remorse for this girl, and I don't think that she should be left alone with any of the guys here! She is too nice for her own good, and can't say no!

_Whatever.. You know it's more than that._

God would you just shut the hell up!

I block out the rest of my thoughts and head for my car. It takes me only three or so minutes to reach it and quickly get in. I start her up, and listen to the purr of her engine; she is my pride and joy, as I got her as a Christmas present. She is a 2013 red Camaro with black pin stripes going down the middle of the hood to the trunk of the car. She is a real beauty.

I put my car in drive, and speed out of the parking lot and head for home. I needed to get there as quick as possible to form a plan, and get a nice disguise on. Crap! I don't even know when all this is going to happen! Hmm.. I guess I'll just have to get dressed and head over to Marley's place, form something up there and on the way to her place. Yeah, I guess I'll do that.

**Marley POV**

It didn't take a whole lot of time to get to my house, as I lived only a couple of blocks away from the school. As I walked into the house I called out to see if my mom were home yet. "Mom, I'm home!" I waited for a couple seconds and didn't get a response, and yelled again. "Mom, you home?" Again, nothing. She must be still at the school.

I quickly make my way to my room and throw my backpack onto the floor, shutting the door behind me. I then plop onto my bed and lay my head on my pillow, going through the events of the day. Today had just been weird, more than it normally is anyways. What was more weird, was my meet up with Kitty; she seemed a bit off and different in some way.

I don't know what happened to me with Ryder at the school though, and to be honest I am really confused. I don't know what or why I felt something when I looked into his eyes, nothing like that should of happened. I like Kitty, and only Kitty... But Ryder was so sweet and protective, and his eyes... oh his big brown puppy dog eyes. I just.. I just really don't know...

After I laid there on my bed for a while longer, I decided to go take a shower and get ready for tonight. Pulling myself up and off my bed, I walked over to my closet and began to go through all my clothes in the hopes to find a nice outfit to wear. It took me a little while, but I soon found a nice white dress and navy blue sweater to go over top. I also grabbed a pair of white flats and a nice little headband with a small white flower on it to complete the look. When I have everything in hand I walk out of my room and down the hall to the bathroom, there I look over myself a little bit in the mirror before hoping in the shower.

After some time of singing and cleaning my body, I finally get out of the shower and begin to get ready. It takes about thirty or so minutes for me to dress and put on some makeup, then to look myself over one last time. I feel a little self conscious and all about how I look, but doesn't everyone? Before I reach for the door, I hear the front door close shut then my mom calling for me. "Marley dear, are you home?"

I open the door and walk down the stairs to great my mother. "Hey mom! How was work?" I walk over to her and pull her into a big hug. She hugs me back with as much love, and I snuggle into her warmth.

"Hey honey. Work was work, as usual. How was your day sweetie? You seemed really happy earlier, why was that?" she asks me as we pull away from the embrace. She gives me a questioning look, but has a smile upon her face.

"Well the whole day I wasn't messed with by any of the jocks or cheerios. It was big surprise and relief, not being taunted and teased and hit with slushies." I smile widely at her.

Before I can say anymore, I see my mom start to tear up. She then smiles at me, a warm smile. "Oh Marley dear, you look absolutely beautiful!" I blush and look away shyly before I'm engulfed in another big hug from my mother. "What's the big occasion honey? Do you have a date?"

I pull out of the embrace and look down at my hands, fiddling with my thumbs. "Thanks mom. And no, it's not a date date but a friend thing. This boy Ryder at my school sorta saved me today from this other guy Jake, he asked if I would like to hang out some time and I said we could tonight. Is that okay with you?" I let out in a rush.

My mom looks at me with a big smile and chuckles a little. "I don't mind honey, just be back by eleven thirty. Also, do I get to meet this young man? I need to go over the rules now."

I blush brightly and look away from my mom. "Yes mom, he'll be by at around seven. And again, we are just going to be hanging out as friends."

"Oh then he will be here any minute then." she beams. "I want to get some pictures now!"

"Wait, what?! What time is it?" I ask in a panic. I didn't think that I was in the shower that long.

"It is six fifty-five to be exact dear. Why are you so nervous all of the sudden?" She gives me a quizzical look, but it soon turns into a smile again. She then begin to laugh lightly. "Were you taking a shower, then lose track of time as you were singing again love?"

I blush again for the third or so time tonight. She knows me so well, and I didn't even think of that. I guess that is what happened. "I-I think so mom heh heh. You know I love my music."

Just then we hear a knock at the door. I jump in surprise and my mother laughs at my antics, patting me on my shoulder. "That must be him, go answer the door and bring him in."

I comply and walk to the door, stopping in front of it and waiting a couple of seconds. I close my eyes and take a deep breath, then open the door to see Ryder standing in front of me. He has a big smile on his face, and I can't help but give a big smile back to him. He has a pair of jeans and a nice polo shirt with his letter man jacket, his hair brushed in it's usual Justin Bieber sort of style.

"Hey Marley, you look great. Ready to go?" he gives me a charming smile.

"Thanks, you don't look too bad yourself. And actually, my mom wanted to talk to you for a minute. Please come in?" I step aside and Ryder walks in hesitantly. "And don't be scared, my mom just wants to make sure that you get me home safe. She's really nice."

"It's alright, all parents worry. Just hope she likes me haha."

We walk to the kitchen were my mom had gone into, and was now sitting at the table waiting for us. "Hey mom, this is Ryder. Ryder, this is my mom." I smiles and introduce them.

"It's nice to meet you ma'am." he smiles at her and extends his right hand to her.

"Nice to meet you too son." she takes the offered hand and shakes it. "Now I want Marley back by eleven thirty, no later. And no funny business either, I know how teenage boys are." she gives Ryder a glare to intimidate him.

I can't help but laugh at how his face contorted into something of fear, and begin to sweat a little under the glare of my mother. Once she saw me, she busted up into a fit of laughter as well and we laughed together at a now scared Ryder. He looked at us in confusion, then began to nervously laugh. He blushed a little and looked down at his feet.

"Come on Ryder, lets get going. See you later mom, I love you." I give her s quick peck on her cheek, then go back over to Ryder and drag him to the front door.

"Love you too sweetie!" My mother yells. "I'll be waiting with my gun boy!" she yells after us. I hear her burst into another fit of laughter and I can't stop myself from laughing as well.

Once we make it to Ryder's car, we quickly make it out of the drive and head for Breadstix. Ryder didn't look all too well, and he seemed to be really tense now. He had this look of fear in his eyes, and he didn't at all look my way the whole car ride. There wasn't any speaking either, just the sound of the music on the radio. I was sorta glad for that though, as I was still a bit scared on what exactly I had felt for this boy earlier on in the day and I just needed more time to think over those _feelings_.

We pull up to Breadstix at about seven fifteen. Once we get out of his car, we walk into the restaurant and find an open booth. A waiter is quick to come and take our orders, and give us some 'fresh' bread sticks. After the waiter leaves, we are left alone to converse and what not. This leaves a really awkward silence in the air. This is going to be such an interesting night..

**Kitty POV**

After watching Bieber boy show up, I waited not so patiently in my car for them to come out of the house. It took them about five minutes, but they soon emerged out of the small house and quickly left for their little_ date_. I was quick to follow, but stayed back at a comfortable distance. I didn't want to seem suspicious, even though they didn't know I was even following them.

Once I made it to Breadstix, I saw that they had made it and were already seated, as I looked through the windows of the restaurant. I smiled to myself before walking into the building, going unnoticed by the two brunettes. I wasn't real sure on my little plan, but it was too late to turn back now. I was going to execute it, whether or not I was ready or actually willing to.

_You go that right. If you don't do it, I'm just going to make you do it by taking over your body. So it will be done._

Well someone really wants this done.

_You know you like her. Just trying to get things to work out for us_, _so you can get her all for yourself._

... I don't want her though! This is just to get Ryder and all the guys off of her!

_Yeah yeah, whatever you say. But you know I'm right._

Gahh! Just shut up! Time to get ready.

_Sure thing, your highness._

**Well here ya go folks! I hope your not too mad at me for cutting it off here heh heh. So what's going on with Kitty? Is she beginning to feel for Marley, the way Marley supposedly feels for her? And what's going on with Marley? Is she actually gaining feelings for Bieber boy Ryder? You'll have to wait for the next episode of Untouched! Please Favorite, Follow, and Review the story ya'll! I appreciate it, and love to see what ya'll think of the chapters! (: **


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Glee or its characters, they go to their respective owners. I also do not own the song 'Untouched' by The Veronicas.

A Fan-Fic by LostLove2015

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the wait on the chapter! I just had my birthday on the 7th, so I had a day off of writing. Also had to work a lot the couple days before then to get the house fixed up and cleaned. But hey, I'm back! Thanks to everyone that reviewed on the last chapter, ya'll are amazing! ^_^ Well here is the next chapter, please follow favorite and review guys! It is much appreciated and brings a smile to my face! (:**

* * *

**Untouched - Chapter 6**

**No one's POV**

As Kitty sat a couple booths away from Ryder and Marley, she couldn't help but feel a little guilt for what was about to come. Sure she didn't like Ryder, but sometimes even she felt sorry for the guy. Yeah he was really cute, but the boy couldn't really find, yet alone keep a girl; he was too soft and he couldn't for the life of him do anything right when it came to the girls that he dated. _'Maybe he is just gay? That would explain things.'_ Kitty thought to herself.

The blonde girl eyed both of the brunettes for a little while, watching for any sign of wrong doing on Ryder's part. After some time, the urge to pee had begun to creep more and more up on her until she felt she was about to explode. Getting up quickly, she dashed to the woman's restroom and quickly did her business. She was out in a flash, but when she came out her eyes met with a surprising scene; Jake, Marley, and Ryder being the center of it.

Jake had come storming through the doors with a pissed off expression etched into his features, a glare being thrown towards Ryder's current spot. He marched loudly over to he booth that the brunette currently sat, ignoring all the stares and whispers that were being directed his way. As he came to a stop in front of the booth, he wasted no time in grabbing a hold of Ryder's jacket and pulling him up to his feet. In the blink of an eye, Jake had sent his fist flying through the air and connected it with Ryder's jaw; sending the brown eyed boy flying backwards into the booth. With a smirk on his face, he looked down at Ryder. "That was for earlier."

Jake then turned to walk away, but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder; the hand having a surprisingly strong grip. He turned and was met with piercing blue eyes and a growing glare, something he had never seen before from the tall brunette in front of him. "What is wrong with you?! Why are you always around, screwing things up? I told you that I wasn't interested in you, so why do you keep trying?! Just back off for once, Jake." Marley said, half yelled at the mixed boy. She then lightly pushed him away, before walking back over to Ryder's side; she sent another hard glare towards Jake when she turned to see he was still standing there.

**Jake POV**

I don't know what her problem is! She is always sending me mixed signals, like one day she likes me then the next she hates me. She sure knows how to fuck with a man's feelings, and that is just one thing I like about her. She keeps me on my toes, keeps me coming back for more. I know it isn't healthy to pursue a relationship like this, with her, but I just can't help it. She is just so damn sexy, especially with this little game of hers; I know she is just going out with Ryder to make me jealous, and it is sorta working. I'll get her though, one of these days she will be mine.

As I stand and watch Marley help Ryder, I can't help but want to hit Ryder again. He has that little smirk on his face, looking straight at me, like he wanted me to do something; challenge accepted Bieber boy, challenge accepted. A smirk graces my lips as I stride over to where the two brunettes stood, every step getting a little more heavier with anticipation. When I reach my spot directly behind Marley, I look over to Ryder and give him an all too knowing wicked grin, then grab Marley around the waist and set her out of the way. I then go over to Ryder, grab him by his collar, and sling him across the area; he lands on a couples table, in their food. I gracefully walk to that table, get on top of it while straddling the boy's waist, and begin to send punch after punch at his open face. Oh does this feel good.

**Marley POV**

After Jake so rudely attacked Ryder once, I should of known he wasn't just going to stop there. God, sometimes I think I should of been born a blonde. I sort of froze when he picked me up so gracefully without even a flinch, and placed me to the side; I had never been touched like that, by anyone. I stood froze in place for a long time, watching as Jake sent punch after punch at Ryder's poor face. Only after finally willing my feet to move, was I able to act and help out Ryder.

I sprinted awkwardly over to where the two boys 'fought', and not so gracefully threw myself at the two of them. I tried with all the energy I could muster to pry Jake off of Ryder, but again I was too weak. I then tried to push Jake off with the force of my body, taking a running start and throwing my body against his; sadly I just bounced off of his body, flying to the floor and smacking my head on the ground. Things began to get blurry, and before I knew it I was slipping into darkness. The last thing I remember seeing was a blurred streak of blonde flying straight for Jake and Ryder.

**Kitty POV**

I couldn't just stand back and watch anymore, especially with how this all escalated. I really hope Marley is alright, but I haven't seen any sign of her getting up after that fall. Pulling myself from my spot, I quickly race over to where Jake and Ryder were; looking to the ground in the process, I saw an non moving Marley. Oh shit, she must of hit her head hard. I'll have to deal with these two ass hats first though, they are just a danger to themselves and others.

I lightly run the rest of the distance before throwing myself on top of Jake, placing my arm around his neck and bringing him in for a choke hold. I then begin to pull him off of Ryder, whose face was a total mess. Luckily for me, the training Coach put us through comes in handy, and I am able to pull Puckerman off of a barley moving Ryder. He puts up a struggle, but I am able to keep the upper hand. After a couple more attempts of freeing himself he gives up, and slumps a little in my hold. I walk him over to a guy that has some big ass muscles and hand him over to him, making sure that he keeps a hold on him.

After all that is settled, I quickly grab for my phone. I was going to have to get Marley and Ryder to the hospital, as they weren't in good shape. Marley had still to wake and Ryder looked to be out as well; this night sure came to an end that I wasn't expecting... After the call was made and all the information given, I made my way to Marley's side. I wasn't just going to leave her there on the cold ground by herself, she needed someone there for her. Sitting down in front of her head, I gently picked her head up and rested it on my lap. I then pulled off my brown leather jacket, and placed it over her shaking body.

It didn't take long for an ambulance and police cruiser to show up, and in that time that I had held Marley she never woke up. A feeling of dread had washed over me, and a pang of guilt and hurt hit me in my heart. How was this girl doing this to me? How was she affecting me so much? I couldn't let them take her without me, as she needed someone to be there when she did wake up; also because I didn't really trust anyone with her fragile form. She was just so vulnerable to everything in this world, and I was just now opening my eyes to this. I had been the one to hurt her all of this time, and now I was being given a second chance to fix everything.

From this moment on, I was going to do everything I could to make things right with Marley. I was going to truly try to make this 'friendship' work, and become a better person; even if it took everything in me, I was going to make everything up to Marley Rose.

**No one's POV**

Once Ryder and Marley had been loaded into the back of the ambulance, along with Kitty, they were rushed to the nearest hospital. Jake had been read his rights and handcuffed on the spot, then put in the back of the police cruiser and taken to the county jail. He was also charged a hefty bill for the damage that had been caused in the restaurant, and the poor couple's bill for their food that he so rudely destroyed.

During the ride to the hospital, Kitty's eyes never left Marley. Though she wouldn't admit it completely to herself, she was becoming more and more attached to the brunette; something just drew her to the girl, pulled her closer and closer every time she saw her. Now that she was this close to the girl, her emotions all over the place, she couldn't help the pull to hold on to Marley's hand. Before she knew it, her hand was tightly squeezing the brunette's slim hand, holding on to it as if it were her life line.

She never let go of Marley's hand when they arrived at the hospital, nor did she let go when they brought her into one of the hospital rooms. Her gaze never left the girl's blank face the whole time she was there, as she wasn't going to risk missing the girl awake from her slumber; she wanted to make sure she positively okay. She wanted to see the lively blue eyes that she so very much loved to see everyday, even though she wouldn't admit it. She wanted to just be there for the fragile girl before her, as she really didn't have anyone but her mother; and she wasn't even there, and most likely didn't even know of her daughter's injury.

So Kitty was going to stay by Marley's side, as long as she had to; she wasn't going to leave until she was forced to go.

**Kitty POV**

I'm so so so sorry Marley... Please wake up. If I would of moved faster, I could of stopped this all from happening! God this is all my fault! Why can't I ever do anything right?! Dad was right, I'm a pathetic excuse for a daughter as well as just a person... I can't ever get anything right... Maybe I should just leave from everyone's life, as I don't really do anything good for them. I don't think anyone would notice... Maybe Marley, but I can't just sit here and keep bullying her like I do; I can't just sit back and watch her life be a miserable hell because of my actions. She doesn't deserve any of this, if anything I should be in the hospital bed in the coma. I will just have to leave when I know she is okay, know that she is fine and has her mother and everyone else here for her; then when all is good, I will leave from their lives. It will be for the good, on everyone's part.

I have been sitting here in the chair beside her bed for a couple of hours now, just holding tight to her hand and watching her flawless face as she sleeps. I will stay here for her sake, and her sake only. She doesn't have anyone else here at the moment, so I will be the one here for her. I just hope that when she wakes, she doesn't freak out on me...

As I watch her sleep, my eyes begin to become heavy with sleep. I try to fight it off because I don't want to leave her all alone if she is to awake, but it is too strong to fight. It slowly consumes my tired body, and I fall unconscious to the dark depths of my dreams; never letting go of Marley's hand.

* * *

**Well there is is, chapter 6! I hope I didn't make ya'll too mad or upset :3 So Kitty is showing more feelings for our blue eyed brunette, but it looks like she is having some problems. Will she stay in the girl's life, or will she leave like she plans to? Also, are Marley and Ryder okay? Find out next time on Untouched! Please leave a favorite follow and review guys, I will love you forever! ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Glee or its characters, they go to their respective owners. I also do not own the song 'Untouched' by The Veronicas.

A Fan-Fic by LostLove2015

**A/N: Hello my beloved readers! I hope that I don't piss you guys off too much in this chapter heh heh just don't kill me okay? In order for there to be good, there also has to be the bad to balance everything out. And trust me, Karley will be ENDGAME! So don't panic too much! Well here is the next chapter, please follow, favorite, and review my lovelies!**

* * *

**Untouched - Chapter 7**

**Marley POV**

Where am I? It's so dark and cold... What's going on with me, is this all a dream? I don't know how long it has been, but I've been in this vast, dark, empty space for quite some time. I wish I knew what happened, how I got to this place; I don't really remember much at all. Everything is blurry, all my thoughts and memories. I know that I am Marley Rose and I am sixteen, I live in Lima, Ohio with my mother; all the names and faces that I have come to know, are now just blurs and distant memories though.

I've tried to scream for help, but all that ever comes out are strained noises. I feel like I'm trapped in this place; I can't really move much just my head, and I can't speak any coherent words. I hope that this is all just a horrible dream, hope that I can wake up soon and go back to my regular, normal day life. If this is a dream, it sure does beat every single nightmare I have EVER had that is for sure.

**Kitty POV**

I woke up with a start, jumping from my seat that I had fallen asleep in next to Marley's bed. After regaining my composure, I sat back down in the seat and placed my right hand across my forehead; my hand meeting with a slightly warm and wet surface. After I took a few calming breaths, I looked over to see Marley still asleep. There was still no emotion shown on her face, and it sort of worried me. I really hope she wakes up soon, I can't take this much longer.

I sat for a couple minutes longer, just thinking about everything that occurred the night before. All of this could of been avoided if I would of acted quicker, Marley wouldn't be here like this if I would of stepped up and done something instead of just watched from afar; but no, my ass just had to freeze. I am pulled from my thoughts though, as I see movement from the corner of my eye. I look up to see that Marley has changed position in her bed, but her eyes were still closed. I silently sent a little prayer up, asking for the awakening of Marley as well as thanks for keeping the girl alive.

Not a second after I was done, a soft knock sounded on the door. I looked over to the door and was greeted with the presence of Marley's mother and doctor, both looked very much worn out. Walking over to were I sat, Ms. Rose placed a hand on my shoulder. She smiled and tired smile at me, before speaking. "Thank you so much dear for staying here with Marley, it means so much to me. I hope that it wasn't too much trouble for you hun?"

I looked at her with sad eyes before standing up, silently telling her to take the seat. She took notice, and sat down in the seat. I looked over to Marley's motionless body, before speaking ever so softly. "No ma'am, it wasn't any trouble at all. Marley needed someone here, and I was happy to stay by her side. I'm so sorry for what has happened..." I trail off, looking anywhere but the two faces of the Rose women.

Without warning, I felt a warm hand rest upon my arm, giving it a light squeeze. I stiffened at the contact, but soon relaxed. I looked over to Ms. Rose, and saw that she was silently crying. I felt the lump that began to form in my throught, and forced myself to not begin crying along with the saddened woman. I looked away once again before speaking up, I had to apologize to this woman for everything I've done; everything that has led up to this very moment of her daughter being in this place, comatose.

"Ms. Rose, I am so so sorry for everything I have done to you and to Marley. I'm sorry for all the names and the slushies, and just everything I have done to torment and bring down you and your daughter. I was so stupid and selfish, not ever thinking of the hurt I was causing. Now Marley is in a hospital bed, in a coma, all because of me! I could of stopped it, I could prevented all of this from happening, if I only would of moved faster! I-I..." I then broke down into tears, all my pent up emotions escaping.

**No one's POV**

As Kitty broke down, Ms. Rose stood up and pulled the blonde cheerleader into a warm and loving embrace. They both cried into each others shoulders, letting all their pent up emotions out. Un noticed to them though, a certain brunette had begun to stir. As she finally fully awoke, her eyes fell upon the two crying women next to her bed; she was very much confused with the sight.

Taking a little bit of time, Marley finally found her voice. "Um, hello?"

As quick as lighting, both Kitty and Ms. Rose's heads snapped up. Both had shock and relief written on their faces, and fresh tears of joy began to slide down their cheeks. As they let go of each other, they both went on either side of the brunette's bed.

Ms. Rose was the first to speak to her daughter. "Marley dear, I was so worried about you! Are you feeling okay? Does anything hurt?" the older Rose asked with concern.

Marley hesitated for a brief moment, looking between both the blonde and older brunette. Her face held confusion and questioning. "Um... wh-who are you?"

Both Kitty and Marley's mother's mouths went agape, and fear flashed in their eyes. In the next instant, Millie Rose was on her knees before her daughter and was in full blown tears; sobs racking through her body, her whole body shaking with fear. Her daughter didn't recognize her... How was she going to go on like this?

**Marley POV**

I finally was slowly able to move my body, and after a little bit had full control over my muscular functions. I took time just taking in the feelings of being able to move again, relief spreading through my body. It wasn't too long though that things started to change around me, the darkness becoming filled with light; the cold feeling, becoming warmth. I smiled inwardly, knowing that I was finally going to be going home.

As the I opened my eyes, I was met with the sight of two figures holding each other in front of me. By the looks of it, they were crying. I guessed they didnt notice me as I had just awakened, so I stayed quiet for a little bit collecting myself. After a couple of minutes, I decided to finally speak up. "Um, hello?" my voice a little unsteady.

Both of the figure's heads shot up and turned towards me, shock written on their faces. I could tell now that both of the figures were women, one a short blonde and the other a taller and older looking brunette. As I waited for a response, I saw that they had begun to cry again before they both came around to opposite sides of me. I was confused at who these people were, they seemed familiar but I couldn't place who they were.

The brunette spoke up before I could ask who they were. "Marley dear, I was so worried about you! Are you feeling okay? Does anything hurt?" She looked so concerned.

I was lost, I didn't know what I should say. How did this woman know my name, and why did she call me dear? Hesitantly, I spoke what I was thinking. "Um... wh-who are you?"

I guess this really upset the woman, and she fell to her knees and began to sob quietly. I wish I knew who she was, I didn't like to see people like this; and she really seemed hurt by this, by me. What was going on? Why couldn't I remember these people, or anything for that matter?

I turned my head to the side to see the blonde girl quietly crying to herself, whispering something under her breath as she went on. I don't know why, but I felt a strong pull to her; it was like I needed her or something. Before I could stop myself, my hand a reached out her way and pulled her onto my bed. The next thing I know, I was pulling her face to mine and pressing our lips together.

_I don't know who you are, but I need you..._

* * *

**Well what do you guys think?! Marley doesn't remember anything, not even her own mother! And what about that end there? Some Karley action going on! But the thing is, Marley doesn't even know why she's doing this. So how is Kitty going to react? Gotta tune in next time on Untouched! Please Please don't kill me guys! Please leave me a review of what you think! Love you guys!**


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own Glee or its characters, they go to their respective owners. I also do not own the song 'Untouched' by The Veronicas.

Samantha is my character though, all mine! :P

A Fan-Fic by LostLove2015

**A/N: Heyo, it's Rebecca! I'm finally allowing you guys my name x3 Well for the ones who don't already know it haha. Well anyways, here is the next chapter! I hope you guys like it, maybe? Please favorite, follow, and review! (:**

**Untouched - Chapter 8**

**Kitty POV**

As I watched what unfolded between Miss. Rose and Marley, I couldn't help but feel much more worse from all that had occurred the previous day. Now everything was worse, because Marley doesn't even remember her own mother! This was all my fault, I ruined both Marley and her mother's lives; I screwed everything up. Now I, Marley, and Miss Rose had to live with the mistakes I made...

When I looked over to where Marley lay, my hazel eyes met her baby blues; I could see a spark of something in them as soon as our eyes connected, and it both scared me and excited me. Before I could do or say anything, my body was being brought to hers and our heads flying towards each other. Next thing I knew, our lips were connected.

It felt like nothing I had ever felt before, nothing could even compare to it. I felt alive, free, and filled with a new energy; I didn't want the feeling to end. But as things began to click in my head, and realization struck that it wasn't exactly Marley I was kissing and that I was KISSING a girl, I froze. Then I did what a coward would do. I ran.

**No one's POV**

Kitty took off like a bat out of hell, quickly removing herself from the hospital's premises. She didn't know where exactly she was headed, but she didn't really care at the moment; all that mattered was getting away from Marley, before she screwed anything else up. _I can't put her through anything else, she already suffered enough by my hands..._ she thought as she quickly exited the hospital.

The blonde ran and ran for quite some time, going wherever her feet carried her. She figured, that the only way to keep Marley safe, was to stay as far away from the brunette as possible; even if it hurt her to do so. In order for Marley to have happiness, she was going to have to sacrifice her own happiness for the sake of the girl's; Marley would now forever be before her own self when it came to things.

...

Marley sat in her bed, stunned and a little hurt the the blonde goddess had bolted from her grasp. Yeah, she didn't exactly know who she was, but obviously the small girl knew who she was; after all, she had been crying over her and had been by her side. And the girl had kissed her back, she was positively sure about that. So why would she bolt? Why would she leave her there alone with another woman she also didn't know?

Marley sat there for a while just staring off in the direction that the petite blonde had run off in, off in her thoughts that were all about the goddess of a girl that she felt an undeniable pull to. She didn't even notice all of the nurses and doctors that had piled into her room, or her 'mother' who was now squeezing her hand tightly and sobbing into her shoulder. She just blocked all of the outside factors out, and concentrated on the thoughts of her blonde attraction.

As the nurses and doctors checked over Marley's vitals and physicals, Miss. Rose sat back and watched from the side. Tears still slid passed her eye and down her face, but she tried her best to compose herself if only for her daughter's sake. _I hope nothing i truly wrong with her, I can't lose her like I lost her father... it would just be too much for my heart... _the older Rose woman thought, on the brink of tears once again.

**Kitty POV**

I don't know how long I have been running, but by the looks of the sky it was almost night time. I wonder where I am, I know I'm most definitely not in Lima. I look around as I stop to take a break, everything looks different and new to me; even the people. As my eyes graze over the different sites, they rest upon a small sign. It reads 'Welcome to the city of Toledo, Ohio.' Holy shit! I didn't know I was running that long!

Well I guess I'm going to have to find somewhere to stay for the night, but I don't have any money for a hotel room. I guess a bench will have to do, just have to find one though. I begin to walk down the side of the road in whatever direction, in hopes to finding a place to rest my head; the area doesn't look too crowded, but not deserted. I walk for maybe a good fifteen minutes before coming across a nice looking park, consisting of a few big oaks and a big open field; a play ground also off to the side.

I jog the rest of the way onto the open field over to a lone oak tree, resting my body beneath the protection of the limbs and leaves. Laying there, I look out into the sky filled with twinkling stars and a bright full moon. It's a very peaceful and beautiful night; accompanied by a slight breeze that cools off my tired body. I haven't been so at peace like this in a long long while, and it sure feels great. It's so peaceful and relaxing that I can't stop my body and mind from falling into the confines of sleep, welcoming it with open arms. My problems could wait till morning.

...

I wake up to being hit in the head with what seems to be a football, and the sounds of children laughing and yelling. When I sit up, I am nearly trampled over by a young girl. She has a baseball cap that is on backwards, sitting a top of long brown, wavey hair; her eyes a light blue, and freckles that were powdered just below them. She looked to be around eleven or so, but seemed a bit more mature in areas than a normal eleven year old; maybe just an early bloomer. She reminds me of a certain someone though, the resemblance very very close.

As she reaches me she give me a big, warm smile, her dimples showing off cutely. "Sorry to wake you ma'am, those boys over there don't know how to throw or catch a ball sadly." she giggles a little before speaking again. "Could I please get the ball back, if it isn't a problem?"

I can't help but smile back at the girl, her smile being really contagious; also her being so adorable. "It's alright, no harm done. And please don't call me ma'am, I'm only sixteen; you're making me feel old." I chuckle softly. "And yes you can surely get your ball back, but on two conditions."

She looks at me questioningly, before a smile spreads across her face and she nods her head in agreement. "Okay, what are they?" she asks.

"First you tell me your name, and secondly I get to join your game." I smile up at her. "We need to show these boys a thing or two."

Her eyes light up and I can see her slightly vibrating with excitement. She grins widely at me. "Of course! And my name is Samantha, Samantha Rose What about yours?"

I freeze. Did she just say she was a Rose? Then she would be related to Marley? That explains the close resemblance then... I look at her for a few seconds more, before answering her question. "I'm Katherine Wilde. But just call me Kitty."

"Well it's nice to meet you Kitty. Now let's go!" Samantha says bubbly, bouncing on her toes.

"Alright, let's go." I chuckle as I stand up. "Time to teach them why girls are better than boys."

I pick up the ball before we begin to walk over to where the boys stood waiting, a small smile on my face. I guess I deserved to have _some_ fun, so why not right now? Everything could wait a little while longer.

**Marley POV**

The rest of the time I was awake, I was bombarded with questions and many tests were performed on me. The day just dragged on and on, I was happy when it was all over. Now I'm laying here in my bed and waiting for sleep to take back over me; waiting hopefully for the return of the beautiful blonde. Not too long and I'm falling into a restless sleep, dreaming of the girl that had taken over my mind.

_Please come back... I need you.._

* * *

**So, there ya have it! What is going on? Marley can't stop thinking about Kitty, even though she doesn't remember the girl. Kitty ran, and has potentially met a member of Marley's family. What will Samantha have to do in all of this? So many questions!**

**So Toledo, is my home town guys! That is why I have added it to this story ^_^ I now live in Louisiana sadly, but I always visit when I can. I actually have my family from there visiting with me and my family at the moment ;3 I really missed them, and miss my home town!**

**Hopefully I can start writing on the next chapter at some point later on guys c: Please leave me a review, they help to motivate my ass ;P**


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own Glee or its characters, they go to their respective owners. I also do not own the song 'Untouched' by The Veronicas.

Samantha and Alexandra are my characters though! :P

A Fan-Fic by LostLove2015

**A/N: So guys, how are you all faring? My lazy ass hasn't been doing much, so that is why I haven't really updated recently. My family left to go back to Toledo Sunday night, so I'm a bit sad. Don't get to see em but one week out of a year. But at least I got to see em. Well here is the next chapter! Hope you like it!**

* * *

**Untouched - Chapter 9**

**Marley POV**

I woke up to the blinding rays of the sun that seeped through the cracks of the blinds in my room, groaning out softly in protest. After I twisted and turned my body for a little bit, I finally gave up on escaping the light; sleep would just have to wait till later I guess. I pulled myself up with the little strength I could find inside me, and sat up awkwardly looking around the room. The first thing I noticed was that the blonde girl had yet to come back, and it saddened me. The next thing that I noticed was that the same woman I had saw yesterday with the girl, was sitting in a chair next to my bed; more like slumped than sitting, and snoring some. I couldn't help but chuckle at the scene, as it was amusing to hear such a sound coming from the woman.

I sat in my place for a couple minutes just watching the older woman sleep, trying to remember anything that could help me figure out who she was to me. It was a futile attempt though, as everything was still fuzzy to me. What I got from everything, was that she was of some importance to me, but I don't know to what extent. I wish I knew, I wish that I could get out of this funk and remember everything. It sucks so much... not being able to comfort these people, to know who they are, to tell them that everything is okay with me. If I'm going crazy not knowing anything or any of these people, imagine how they must feel to see me like this; how they feel that I don't even remember them.

After I fish myself out of my thoughts, I decide that I'm tired of just sitting in this bed and in this room. I slowly slide myself out of the bed with much effort, and pull myself to my feet. I stand in place for a couple of minutes to adjust to the feeling of standing, working my muscles to get them to remember to work. When I feel I'm ready, I begin to move one leg at a time bringing myself to slowly walk. I almost fall a good number of times, but am able to make it to the door without falling on my butt or face. As I stop and rest on the wall, tiredness starts to rush into my veins; all the energy I used up, making itself know. I can't stop now though, I gotta keep moving. I want to escape this room, at least for a little while.

Pushing past my tired and weak state, I make myself move. I keep a sharp eye out for my surrounding, making sure that no one sees me out of my room. I use the objects that are scattered throughout the halls as my cover, even the civilians when it is necessary. I make it to an elevator just as the doors are sliding shut, and squeeze into the semi-crowded space. Looking around, I don't see any medical personnel and I sigh in relief. I look to the switch board that holds the buttons for the different levels, and see that 'Lobby' has already been lit up; I will wait to get off there, and try to make it out into some fresh air.

It takes some time, but the elevator finally gets to the lobby. I stay hidden behind some of the people that exit the space as well, as they make their way out of the building. I make it outside just barley being seen, and make my way out of the sites of any of the staff. I decide on my walk (more like waddle), that I would go out and take a stroll or something in the small park out here. Waddling around, I make my way across the vast parking lot, and then finally to the open field. The grass beneath my feet feels cool and soft, and the sun on my bare skin makes me feel alive. I can't help the slight moan that escapes my lips, as I revel in the wonderful feelings that are occurring to my body. I begin to walk further into the park and find a nice tree to sit under, pulling myself to sit right up against it; I just want to bask in all the sights and the crisp morning air.

**Kitty POV**

We played a couple games of football (well me and Samantha more so than the boys), stopping only when we decided to take a break. This was the most fun I had in a very long while, and I was reveling in it. While I played, I got to find out more about Samantha and her life. It turns out, that she is actually sixteen like me. She is originally from Lima, was born there but was moved here to Toledo when she was only about a week old. The most surprising of everything that I found out though, was that she was more than just a cousin to Marley. They were twins. Samantha hasn't told me how that is, and I really do want to know how, but I will respect her space and let her tell me on her own time; she really didn't seem all to happy to be on the topic when she spoke of it.

As we walked over to a near by bench, a woman appeared in front of us. She looked to be in her mid thirties to early four-ties, and had dirty blonde hair with chocolate brown eyes. Samantha held a smile on her face as she walked over to the older woman, embracing her in a tight hug. As they pulled back, both had matching bright smiles on their faces. Samantha was the first to speak. "Hey mom, what's up?"

"Oh, I just decided to take a walk and all. Since I knew you'd be here, I thought I would stop by and say hey." she smiled. She then looked over in my direction. "Oh I do apologize. I'm Alexandra Rose, Samantha's mother." she then extends her right hand to me, and I shake it. "May I ask who you are?"

"I am Katherine Wilde, but everyone just calls me Kitty. And it is nice to meet you Mrs. Rose."

"Oh, just call me Alex. I know I'm old, I don't need to be reminded." she chuckled, a lively sound. "So, I am guessing you are new around here. I haven't seen you around, or heard my daughter say anything about you."

"Well yes and no, I am new around here but I don't live here. Something occurred yesterday, something that I wouldn't like to discus at the moment, that just sorta lead me here." I said looking away, my eyes down cast.

"It's fine dear, you don't have to talk about it. Actually, I will just let you and Sam here get back to whatever you were doing. It was nice meeting you though, I would love to see you again if you are ever around." She gave Samantha a quick hug, then surprised me with one as well. She then said goodbye, walking off to wherever she was headed.

"Well, that was my mom. Hope she didn't scare ya too much." she lightly laughed.

"Not at all. She was really nice, and understanding. I like her."

"I couldn't ask for a better mother really, she is something that is for sure. So, how about we sit and rest a bit. Maybe learn a little more about each other?"

"That sounds good actually. There is some things that I would like to know about you, if you don't mind."

We walked the short distance to the bench, both taking a seat opposite sides of each other. We sat in silence for a little while, just enjoying each others company. She scared me a bit when she decided to speak, as I was off in my own world. "Well, what would you like to know? You said you had some things you wanted to know about me, so ask away."

I hesitated, thinking about what I was going to ask her. Would she get offended or something? Would she know everything about it? Is she okay with everything on the matter? I just didn't want to upset her, make her hate me when we only just met. I was only broken from my stupor when I heard her clear her throat, and her eyebrow raised with a grin on her face. "Oh, umm... well..." I couldn't get it out.

"Yes?"

"Well, you know how you told me you were Marley's twin? Umm... how is that? And does she know?" I said in a huff, scared of what she would do and say.

She sat there for a minute, thinking. Her face contorting with different emotions, and her eyes showing something of sadness to anger. When she talked, she sounded like she was straining to keep her emotions in check. "I don't think she has a clue about me... The only reason that I know of her, is that my father, our father left me and my mother a note that explained everything, after he died." A stray tear slid down her cheek, and she sniffled.

"It's okay, you don't have to continue if-" I was cut off by her shaky voice.

"No, it's okay. Apparently, my 'father' had been cheating on my biological mother with my current mother before me and Marley were born. My mother now knew, and didn't exactly care when it was occurring. She had actually wanted to have children with my father, but couldn't conceive a child. When she found out about my biological mother being pregnant with me and Marley, she became extremely happy. She asked if somehow, if my father could, steal one of the babies away for them to have as a family of their own." She was full out crying now, pushing through the tears.

I couldn't believe a word she was saying, it just baffled me and angered me to why someone would do something like that.

"When the time came to have me and Marley, he had paid the doctors to say that one of the babies had died during the birth. When I was out, they quickly got me out of the room as if they were trying to 'save' me. They told my biological mother that I had died though, and I ended up with my current mother." With the last words she broke down completely, burying her face into her arms on the table.

I was furious with what I just heard, it just wasn't right. What type of person cheats on theirs pregnant wife, steals away one of their own babies for their other partner, and is totally fine with it all?! That is just so fucked up! And the other thing is, he told his wife that one of her children died! You DON'T, under any circumstance, do that to a mother! I just... If he were alive, I would beat the ever living shit out of this dude!

I can't stand to see this poor girl crying, so I get up and walk over to her. I pull her into a hug, and coo soothing words to her; trying to sooth and comfort her as much as I can. If Samantha acted like this, I don't know how bad Marley would react when she finds out...

**Marley POV**

I wake up in my room, feeling like crap. As I try to move my body, I can't. I lift my head to see what is wrong, I only get so far till I fall back on the pillow. As far as I can see, I am strapped down. The bonds are tight, cutting into my arms and legs as I try to move. When I move my eyes around, to try and see, they land on a pair of cold, black ones. The smirk on their face, a cold look, frightens me. What is going on?!

* * *

**Well I hope this makes up for my absence! So what do you guys think?! This is a lot of news for Kitty to take in, that is for sure! And the fuck is going on with Marley?! Please leave me a review of what you think, as I would love to know what is going through your guys' minds! xD**

**Also I would love give a shout out to my friend Hakuna-fuckin-Matata, she is an amazing writer! Ya'll should really check out her stories 'Creatures of the Night', 'Deadman's World', and 'Warm Bodies', they will take you on some crazy twists and turns and keep you wanting more! I personally love them, as they are just wow!**

**Also wanna give a shout out to Loveisalwayshere, she is also an amazing writer! Ya'll should check out her story 'Pagers and Coffee Orders', shit just got real in that story! It is just one big emotional roller coaster, that you guys should really ride!**


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own Glee or its characters, they go to their respective owners. I also do not own the song 'Untouched' by The Veronicas.

Samantha and Alexandra are my characters though! :P

A Fan-Fic by LostLove2015

**A/N: Heyo! It is I, and I am back with another chapter for you my lovelies! I really hope you guys are loving the story as much as I am, as this is one of my fave stories that I am making. Karley is one of my babies, and I love it sooooo ****much! Ahhhh!**

**A/N 2: Shout out to my friend hockeydegrassi, she begged me to get on to the next chapter haha. I leave you guys hanging all the time, and don't update all to fast so begging seems to be the only way to get my ass moving x3**

* * *

**Untouched - Chapter 10**

**Marley POV**

My mind is racing, my heart feels like it is about to burst right out of my chest. I don't know what is going on, and this person in front of me is scaring the ever living shit out of me. It's a woman, she stands at almost 6'0" and has a sculptured body, a manly physique. Her eyes seem to be black and stone cold, and a wisp of a smirk is painted on her lips. In her hands she seems to be holding a needle, filled with a yellowish liquid; god only knows what is in there.

As I stare at her wide eyed, trying to free myself, she begins to walk towards me. The smirk on her face getting bigger, and a glint forms in her soulless eyes. She begins to sway her hips lightly as she walks to my bed side, as if she were trying to seduce me; dream on woman, dream on. She reaches my side after a little while, and I can't help but squeal in fright. Something in her eyes and in the smirk of hers, tells me that her intentions aren't at all good or pure. Then she licks her lips... That's the braking point for me.

"What do you want?!" I scream.

She chuckles dryly before answering me. "Oh love, can't you see I want you? I mean who wouldn't?" she laughs.

"What do you mean?! Stay away from me!" I yell, squirming in my restraints. "Help! Someone please help me!"

"Sh-sh-sh love, no one can hear you. Besides, you're safe with me. I'll make you feel good inside and out, you'll love every moment of it." She then proceeded to place the needle into my arm. "This will make you feel better."

"Stop! Tell me what you want, just don't hurt me!" I screamed, tears racing down my cheeks.

Without a word, she climbs a top my prone form. She grins wickedly down at me before she begins to remove my gown, raping me with her eyes once I am stark naked. I can see lust and want in her eyes as they rake my body, taking in my most private parts. She then looks into my eyes and grins, before I feel something enter me. I groan out in protest. "Stop!"

...

I bolt straight up out of my sleep, tipping over onto the ground. I can feel tears slipping down my cheeks, wetting my face. What the fuck just happened?! Where did that come from!? It must be those meds they've been giving me, they must be mixing to concoct some weird, fucked up dreams. I look around from my spot on the ground, and see that I am still outside under the tree. It's still light out, as the sun is shining bright above me. I push myself back up and rest my body back against the tree, sighing in relief that it was all just a dream.

After a little while of just sitting outside and enjoying the peacefulness, I decided to head back to my room. I did everything I had done the first time and made it back to my room with no problem, well not till I entered my room that is...

"Marley Elizabeth Rose! Where have you been?!"

**No one's POV**

Millie Rose stood before her daughter, anger and relief all washing through her body. She didn't know how to react though, as she had never had a reason to be upset with her daughter. She did what came to her mind first, and yelled the girls full name. It didn't register until after the fact, that the girl more than likely had no clue what was going on. She looked on and waited for any kind of reaction, and was shocked with what happened next.

"Yes?.." the brunette replied, confusion and a little fear evident in her voice.

The older Rose didn't know what to do, she was stunned. Her daughter responded to her name. But how was it that she didn't remember her or the blonde girl, Kitty? Maybe she was slowly starting to get her memories back, and she was beginning to remember things. Miss. Rose looked at her daughter before walking over to her and bringing her into and embrace. Marley tensed at the action, not knowing who the woman was that was hugging her. Millie felt this, and let go of the girl with sad eyes. "Marley dear, do you remember who I am?" she asked, as tears began to threaten to fall past her eyes.

Marley thought hard on this, trying to remember anything, but couldn't. She shook her head, and answered. "No, I do not. How do you know my name?"

Millie broke down at her daughter's words. Her daughter, her own flesh and blood, didn't remember her, her own mother. It broke her heart. But she was still baffled at how the girl could remember her name. How was this so? She looked at the taller girl, wiping away the tears, before speaking. "Marley, sweetie, I am your mother."

The brunette cocked her head slightly to the side. "My.. mother? H-how so? I don't remember much at all, only my name and who I am really..." she trailed off, trying hard to remember things.

Just then, five or so nurses rushed up to the two women and forcefully grabbed Marley. She yelled out in surprise and a bit of pain, and watched on as one of the male nurses injected her with some sort of liquid. Her vision began to swim, and she felt extremely tired. Before she knew it, she was out cold. Miss. Rose stood by in complete horror, watching what was occurring to her poor daughter. She tried to push past the nurses, but was knocked aside and held away from her daughter. She watched on as they carried her down the hall, and out of sight.

"Why did you do that?! Where are you taking her?!" she screamed at the man who still held her.

"She has to go in for testing, and that was just a sedative. It's to keep her from hurting herself or any of us. We don't know how different patients will react when they are faced with the injuries that she has, so we take extreme precautions. Now, if you will excuse me, I must get back with the others. Please stay here, as we will be back with her shortly." the man said, letting go of the brunette and walking off down the hallway.

**Kitty POV**

After Samantha pulled herself together, I decided that I needed to go back to Marley. I shouldn't have left her in the first place, but if I hadn't I wouldn't have found out the things I did. I had come to the conclusion of going back when I had sat holding her sister, thinking about how I should of been holding Marley like this and comforting her. It wasn't right of me to just up and leave the poor girl like that, even if she had kissed me. Thinking back to it now, it must of really hurt her when I did that; even if she really didn't know me. There must of been some reason behind her doing it, as no one would kiss a person just because...

As I'm saying goodbye to Samantha, she stops me. "You know, you would get there a lot faster if you got a ride there. How about I drive you?" she says, a small smile working its way onto her lips.

I think about it for a few seconds and something pops into my head, she must want to meet Marley. "Let me take a guess and say you want to meet Marley?"

"Well... a part of me wants to, but the other part is telling me to let it be. And besides, it really would be faster if you drove there. I can tell that she means a lot to you, as I saw it from the beginning the way you lit up from the mention of her name." she smiled at me.

"I'm that obvious?" I scoffed. So much for being able to hide my emotions. "Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt to get a ride. Thank you."

She chuckled. "Just a little obvious, that's all. And you're welcome. Now let's hurry up and get going, I don't want to hold you too long away from your lady."

We both giggled at her words before heading to her car, and getting in. She started it, and before I knew it we were on our way back to Lima, back to Marley.

* * *

**There ya have it guys, the next chapter. I hope you guys liked it! Please leave a review and let me know what ya thought! I really like reading what you guys have to say (: **


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own Glee or its characters, they go to their respective owners. I also do not own the song 'Untouched' by The Veronicas.

Samantha and Alexandra are my characters though! :P

A Fan-Fic by LostLove2015

**A/N: Heyo! It is I, and I am back! I am sorry if I am keeping you guys from your Karley fix hehe but there will be more interactions between them I promise. Just hang in there. Thank you to everyone that has reviewed and favorited my story, it really does mean a lot. It's all I ask of ya'll really in return for me writing :P Well, here is the next chap! Ya'll know the drill!**

* * *

**Untouched - Chapter 11**

**Kitty POV**

It was only an hour and a half drive to Lima, but it felt like it took forever to get there. The whole drive was done in a comfortable, yet strained silence. Neither of us felt the need to speak, knowing that the other had so many things going on it their head; probably more in her head than mine, but still a lot in mine. I was scared, honestly, to go back to what I left behind. But how was Samantha fairing, knowing that she was going to meet her twin sister? She had to be feeling worse than me, way worse.

As we got off on the Lima exit, my heart began to beat faster and I began to shake slightly in my seat. I don't know why I was scared, it was only Marley. I mean yeah, we did kiss and I did run away, but still! Gahhh... This girl really has me on an emotional ride, that is for sure. I really don't know what to expect when I see the girl; will she remember our little encounter, will she remember anything at all for that matter? I was scared of the answers, scared of what was to be.

As I'm watching the sights of Lima go by, halfway in my thoughts, I am startled by a hand gripping on to mine. I look over to see Samantha with tears streaming down her face, and a look of fear written across her features. Without a second thought, I turn my hand to grasp her's and give it a light squeeze to let her know I was there for her. When she turns to look at me, she has a slight smile on her face with a thankful look. "Thank you.." she quietly says, before casting her eyes back to the road. The rest of the short ride, I keep a hold of her hand; giving her reassurance that I was there and that she could do it.

**No one's POV**

As the two girls pulled into the parking lot of the hospital, both had become a bit more tense than they had been. Both were scared for what was to come, what they would see and hear when they came across the sight of Marley. After sitting there for a while, not making any progress in leaving the car, Kitty finally spoke up. If no one did anything, they weren't going to make any kind of progress anytime soon.

"Samantha, we need to get up there. She needs as much support as she can get." she spoke softly.

Taking her eyes from there spot on the steering wheel, the brunette looked over to Kitty with terrified eyes, stained from the tears that had been falling freely for quite some time. "I-I know...b-but she doesn't even k-know wh-who I am! H-how can I g-give her support, wh-when we don't even k-know each other?! I d-don't know m-much about her, sh-she doesn't even k-know about m-me!" the tears that had stopped, had begun to flow out again. Strangled sobs began to wrack the petite girl's body, as she couldn't hold it in anymore.

Kitty watched with saddened eyes as Samantha broke down. She didn't know what to do, how to comfort the poor girl. She had never been faced with anything like this, much less all these types of emotions and feelings. So she did what she thought was best, and sat there quietly while Samantha let out her emotions; gave her her space, and let her have this time to herself.

...

After Samantha had stopped crying, Kitty had been able to pull the girl from the car. Now they were headed up to Marley's room, the blonde's arm linked with the brunette's. Both were silent as they made their way down the halls of the hospital, not even attempting to make small talk to try and lighten the tensed mood. They knew that nothing was going to be able to change their moods at the moment, so why would they even try?

Coming up to a room, Kitty came to a halt, which in turn jerked Samantha backwards. She shot a perplexed look to the smaller woman, but it was soon wiped off her face when she saw inside the room. Inside, were many nurses and doctors, all surrounding one girl. A hand full were holding her down, while the others had different objects in their hands. The girl looked to be putting up a fight, but was sadly unable to break the holds that the doctors had on her. Samantha had to avert her eyes from the disgusting scene, but as she did she was faced with an enraged Kitty.

"Wh-what is it Kitty?" Samantha asked, fear evident in her voice.

"That's Marley!" Kitty screamed, before taking off into the room.

**Marley POV**

I have just woken up, and I have no clue where I am. The room looks bare, nothing but white is all I see. As I try to bring myself to sit up, I feel a stinging pain in my lower abdomen. I his as the pain begins to worsen as I try to move, and tears begin to flood my eyes. I decide to just give up my attempts of moving and lay back down, moving slowly as not have to feel the pain. Once I'm back down, I move my hand to my stomach and move the fabric away from it. What I see, is what appears to be a small wound of some sort; why it hurts so much, I have no clue.

When I look back up from the cut, I'm met with the sight of many many doctors. Since when did they get here? They sure are really quiet. They begin to walk over to me, some with smirks on their faces, others with twisted looks. It's really scaring me... I try to move away from them, but of course I can't. The pain in my stomach is worsening with ever breath I push out, and it feels like their is a weight upon my chest. Before I know it, they are all surrounding me.

I try to talk, scream, say something, but nothing comes out. I close my eyes, and try to think of something happy; the blonde goddess I so desperately miss. I need her, I don't know what is wrong with me, she could help me and tell me. I can't keep going through all this crap... Maybe this is just another one of those waked up dreams induced from the medicine they give me, it has to be.. Right when I open my eyes, everyone is in my face. They grin and cackle as they hold me down. Please, anyone, help me...

**Kitt****y POV**

As I stared at the sight before me, anger, rage, and hatred began to bubble up inside me. That was Marley in there, _**MY**_ Marley! They were hurting her! Without a thought, I take off into the room; those bastards are soooooo dead!

_Get em Kitty! They're hurting our girl!_

Oh I plan to get them alright! Their asses are so fucking toast!

_Just be careful, and get Marley out of there. Whatever is going on, needs to stop!_

I block out the rest of my thoughts, and let my anger take over me. As I reach one of the nurses, I ram full force into him and send us falling into more of the nurses. As we fall to the ground, I hurriedly pick myself up and go after one of the nurses that is holding Marley down. I jump up and wrap an arm around his neck, and pull him down to the ground. I send a quick hit to his nose, and ignore the pain that comes after it. As I stand up, I take a quick glance at Marley, and see that she is frozen in her place. I shake the image out of my head before going after another one of the nurses.

Once I have knocked the one dude out, I turn to face the group of guys I had run into earlier. They all look beyond pissed, but I'm feeling way worse. I send a smirk their way, then begin to sprint across the large space to them. Jumping up into the air, I do a little flip and land feet first into the first guy's chest. He goes flying to the floor and lands with a thud. Straightening up, I look at the other few and quirk an eyebrow. "Wanna do this the easy way, or the hard way?" I grin wickedly. They gulp and begin to back up slowly, all except for one. He looks at me and begin to chuckle, then starts to walk my way. I grin and start to walk towards him. "Hard way it is."

I charge at him, cocking my fist back and jump into the air. As I connect my fist with his jaw, a slight laugh escapes my lips. When I land, I stare up at the man. He doesn't look to be phased one bit by the hit, and just smiles a big, toothy grin. Then without a second glance he sends a fist straight to my left temple, sending me flying to the floor. I groan out in protest, and try to will myself up. When I make it to my feet, I am hit again but in my right temple. I fall to the ground, clutching my head. When I open my eyes, things are all fuzzy. I begin to feel tired and nauseous. Then without warning, everything goes black...

**No one's POV**

As Kitty fell into unconsciousness, Marley watched in stunned silence; Samantha off to the side, mirroring her twin sister. They couldn't move, they couldn't speak. What was going on in this hospital? Why was all of this happening? These were the unspoken questions of the twins, before they too were knocked out into complete darkness.

* * *

**I'm back guys! Oh my, what is going on?! This has to be some weird, messed up dream! Poor Marley and Kitty! I hope you guys liked this chapter! Please leave a review and let me know what ya'll thought. Give me some insight on what is going through your guys' heads! I am also open to ideas for up coming chapters ;D**

**P.S. Ya'll I just started school back Friday, so maybe just maybe, you will get more updates at a faster rate. Just depends on if I have time to write during class, or if I decide to write during class :P**


End file.
